User talk:Fael955
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Multiverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the King Cold (Universe 8) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) coloured dragnball multiverse in english hi Fael....I have been searchin for a coloured version 'f multiverse in English (specially d chapters relat'd 2 broly nd Vegito fight) tilli came across ur coloured wiki section ....wud gr8ly appericiate if u can help me...by providin links or if u uploaded them urself...link 2 that by d way ... m Sumeet frm India i dnt know much abt textin on wiki So if u got some time help me out....my yahoo id is friendlyguy6225@yahoo.com (anythin' wud work offliner or a mail....no pressure ,nly if u feel line doin it C ya..! ;-D Good Job I gotta say you did an excellent job of adding pictures over the past months. At first I thought I had Kaonohiokala, Thrudgelmir, and VegetaOuji left, I thought I had to rebuild this wiki myself. Yet, you joined and worked hard to make a big part of the Wiki so I thank you for that. BHM1250 05:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) where do you get all the coloured pictures of DBM, did you colour them? If you did you're quite good Metal head 15:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) 1000 edits. Good job, Fael! Tokeupdude 22:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Universe 12/14 difference You are mistaken. Universe 12 is the universe of the Future Trunks from the original manga. Universe 14 is an alternate universe that came into existance because of Future Trunks' death in Universe 17 (it is the alternate universe where the Androids were never defeated). The Wikia Editor 23:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, then why in the Cell' special they say(Salagir's idea) that the universe/timeline that Trunks came from is the 14 and not 12 in the first place? Think about it!!! They way I see it Trunks originaly came from the ANDROIDS UNIVERSE/TIMELINE which is the 14, when Cell killed him in the past and after the split that create universe 17 with Cell winning Trunk was not ressurected and then universe 14 follow it path with the androids still tormenting the humanity but when Trunks came back from universe 18 and killed the androids the divergence was made creating universe 12, a universe where Trunks came back from the past and killed the androids since Trunks was basically a "interference" from the past? Fael955 00:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) 'Good Job by Zendarmanitan' Good job on this wiki. I can't believe you have so many edits here. Continue making this wiki great. I would appreacitate it if you helped work on the Novellisation pages. It would help this wiki have more content. Zendarmanitan (talk) 23:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC)zendarmanitan It's Awesome Pictures like these: http://dragonballmultiverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:CH46-Buu.jpg are awesome, I've tried a few googles, looked around on the DBM site and tried to look for a source on your posts but can't find any coloured versions of DBM, friendlyguy6225 up there ^^ asked about it but to no avail so I was wondering where you get the images from, or if you colour them yourself, thanks!